Embrace the Darkness
by YuukoMittens
Summary: Bringing a creature of pure evil into the institute has shaped it in hideous ways. Not to Mei though. Nocturne is a magnificent monster, a new challenge to tackle to the eighteen year old summoner, which brings conflict with the other champions and summoners. All rights to characters (other than Mei) and lore go to Riot Games, I do not own any of those ideas. Please, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Bringing a Nightmare to Life

**Authors Note: Hello readers I am back after a very long time. I deleted my first story, because of the many many errors it had, and because I simply became uninterested with it. I hope that you like this new one. I've never tried writing in an original character or anything like that, but I think it will go well with this sort of story. Pretty short first chapter but the second will soon follow. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Bringing a Nightmare to Life

Their whining, their crying. Why does it have to be so very annoying? I realize that being terrorized in your dreams must be traumatic, but I don't do well with tears, or feelings of any sort for that matter.

Two hours of waiting in a crowded lobby, grieving families and summoners alike. Not my idea of a Friday night. My idea of a Friday night is getting wasted with some of the champions and then having the elder summoners scream at me all morning, which still beats this shit. I looked at one of the large windows across from me, and saw that I looked terrible. My short black hair was a mess and my summoners robes were wrinkled. Has it only been two hours?

Hour three and that old man Markus finally emerges from the balcony overlooking this lobby. He smiled, which confused me because there was nothing to smile about whatsoever given the situation.

"Attention summoners and families!" He exclaimed in his usual proud voice, stroking his snow white beard. "To begin, let me emphasize the sorrow and compassion we feel, to those lost in this horrible situation. We have figured out a way to put an end to these atrocities against the institute, and we hope that we can at least avenge the dead. I will need all summoners present to enter to the vacant room. We are ready to put an end to the horrors that have occurred over the past few weeks." He then walked away.

Every summoner including myself then arose and walked through the winding hallways of the institute. Upon reaching the massive nexus room, I entered with about fifty other summoners. In the center of a massive column lined room, was a nexus glowing a dark blue. It had a structure similar to those on the rift, although this one was much larger and radiated far more energy. Around it were various summoners examining the construct, conversing with each other on its condition. In front was what I assumed to be patient 0 of the horrors, who slept calmly on a cot.

I sat in the far corner of the room with my legs crossed inside my robe. I enjoyed the momentary silence until Albus, a summoner native to Demacia, slid beside me.

"Mei how you doing? Beautiful as usual I see." He said sneaking a peak at my breasts.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be? Like preparing that nexus." I said pointing towards it.

"Eh, I'd rather be here with you cutey." He said jokingly. Ever since that red haired perv Albus a year ago he's been so flirty. It annoys me greatly. He's twenty, two years older than me, and still acts like a child.

"We've been over this, I like girls. Stop bothering me." I said in a neutral tone.

"You say that but you haven't even seen the gun show." He said beginning to roll up his violet summoner robe.

"Fuck you." I said walking away towards the nexus.

"Summoners gather around in a defensive formation, we have prepared the nexus and are ready to bring forth what we believe to be some sort of monster." Markus said gesturing the fifty summoners to the center of the massive room. "I will commence the summoning." He said raising his hands high above his head. Blue magic began to encompass him, as well as the five other summoners circled around the nexus. It began to glow a darker blue, and then, that blue turned into a cloudy black. I examined it carefully, still in a defensive pose, one hand in front, palmed, and another by my hip.

The nexus was at this point fully surrounded in black clouds. Some of the summoners stepped back cautiously, others dropped the defensive position and ran back. At this point, I was the closest summoner to the nexus, excluding the five who were now invisible due to the black haze.

And without warning, the black clouds shot into a column around the nexus crystal, revealing five bodies, each torn to shreds, their blood painting the stone exterior of the nexus as well as the white marble floor.

A moment of complete silence passed. The summoners stood completely still, some shocked in horror, others on their hands and knees ready to burst into tears. I stood still, in the same position. The silence…it was bliss. Those few seconds that the room froze in time, only the trickle of blood off of Markus' finger tips tapping the floor like a leaky faucet.

The silence as interrupted by a growl, louder than any noise, more terrifying than any sound I have ever heard. Out of the column of black clouds shot a shadowy being, with red claws flying by my head and into the summoner who was curled in a fetal position behind me. The creature held the summoner above his head, two claws impaled into his torso. He then ripped the poor man's body open, allowing its contents to poor on the summoner below him. The summoner now drenched in the waste of his friend, ran and screamed. He was not alone. Every summoner in the room was now sprinting around the hall in panic, hiding, casting cloaks of invisibility, doing anything to avoid the creatures gaze.

Their efforts were in vain. The monster of shadow mercilessly tore summoner after summoner to shreds, growling with rage, making sure that each of their companions witnessed the horror. I hid behind the furthest column, and casted my most advanced magic barrier around my body.

Albus was running towards me as the creature shredded his teacher, whose name I believe was Alden. He pressed his face against the magic barrier I had formed and begged: "Please Mei please save me!."

I tried, I prepared a second magic barrier, using up the last of my mana, in order to save his poor soul. I was too late. After casting it, the beast's claws were visible through Albus' stomach. He spit blood, and outreached a hand to me. The creature then proceeded to slam a still breathing Albus against the ground repeatedly, and finally set his blank eyes on me. He growled again, and shaped into an attacking position. He charged with an incomprehensible speed, into the walls of the magic barrier I had created around Albus. The bastard was trapped. I released my own barrier to conserve mana, and then sat down, crisscrossed, in front of the imprisoned monster. I stared calmly at my prize. Seeing him writhing, trapped by my own barrier. I bit my lip, trying not to smile, but I couldn't resist. I stroked a pale hand across the shimmering prison, and giggled.

"Thank you, beast." I said staring into his eyes, which seemed to irradiate an inhuman fury.

He howled, and screeched as a response, still slashing at the cage.

"You have given me something I have yearned for a very, very long time."

He stopped, and looked at my piercing red eyes.

"A real challenge. Beast, I am going to enjoy your company at this institute greatly." I said, my face now pressed up against the barrier.

My conversation with the monster was cut short, by a heard of summoners flooding into the room. A few seconds after staring into its magnificent eyes, I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: Training the Nightmare

**Author's Note: The new chapter is ready! I hope you aren't getting tired of Mei, but I feel that her character is defiantly essential to the story. I have to warn you that this chapter contains explicit sexual content. Don't skip the chapter though. If you need to skip the section. Oh and enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Training the Nightmare

I awoke some time later in a cell in the institute's dungeon. I'm not surprised. Seeing me smiling at an imprisoned shadow beast surrounded by forty-nine dead summoners looks a bit suspicious. But I could tell that this was nothing serious, for my cell neighbor was a very drunk Tryndamere shouting horrible curses at the top of his lungs.

I sat down cross-legged on the cells bed and closed my eyes. I thought more about the beast and how the institute most defiantly killed it. I sighed in dismay at the thought of my new playmate being taken away after so much had gone into the effort in capturing him. I laid my head back contemplating what I ought to do next. I need a new champion to master. Not some Demacian or Noxian warrior, or any damned human for that matter. A monster that can be tamed. Something truly hideous. And that creature was all too perfect, and now he's in the hands of the institute. Brilliant.

After about an hour of thought, a few guards came down and unlocked my sell and said "Head summoner Aldo has requested you."

"For?" I asked leaving my cell.

"You'll find out when you get there."

As I left one of the guards pushed me roughly against the cells bars, holding me still grabbing my wrists.

"Listen you little shit. The summoners may be convinced you're innocent but we know you summoned that monster to commit mass murder. We've seen that look in your eye. We know what you are."

I paused for a moment, my expression neutral. "Your breath smells like shit." I said keeping a calm demeanor. This provoked quite the response. The second guard punched my gut, while the other grabbed my chest violently and through me to the ground.

"Enough." A familiar cute, british sounded. I looked up at the approaching figure, bits of blood trickling out of my mouth. "I should have you guards fired, but really you aren't worth my time. Leave. Now." The two guards ran away as though their lives were at stake.

Cait was peculiar. I gave her no recognition, yet she still made a habit of getting to know me. I only told her what she needed to know. I'm a skilled summoner, I am neutral, and I like girls. That's all that should matter to her, yet she still loved looking out for me and learning more about me. It had its perks though.

"Thanks, Cait." I said accepting her help pulling me up.

"As wrong as they were, telling them they smell like shit will only provoke them." She said leading me out of the dungeons.

"Those damn brutish guards have always had it out for me, the incident last night will only further their motivations." I said rubbing my stomach. It was bruised badly. My left breast was also in quite a bit of pain.

"Yes I heard from one of the summoners that walked in on the aftermath. The way he described the situation… It sounded horrible." She said patting my shoulder.

'More like magnificent' I thought to myself.

"Anyway, head to Aldo's chamber. He really does want to speak with you." She said heading off in the other direction.

Aldo's office always bothered me because it was inconveniently far from nearly every location at the institute. I walked for about twenty minutes through long hallways and various champion buildings on my way to his chamber. Finally I reached those over decorated golden doors.

The door swung open, and a young jubilant Aldo greeted me with a tight, very painful embrace. "Mei my darling, it's so good to see you! I am so glad you're okay." Aldo always had a soft spot for me. When I applied for a summoning position at the age of fifteen he found it adorable. I earned his respect though, after showing that I was one of the most skilled mages the League had been acquainted with. By no means is that boasting, no, I was told that multiple times by Aldo, as well as proved it through hard work and visible skill.

Inside his office sat his large mahogany desk, riddled with trinkets from the various nations across Valoran, and behind him a window giving him full view of the northern mountains of the Freljord. Although in front of him was a not so pleasant sight. Jarvan IV, prince of Demacia, and Swain, general of Noxus, sat within arm's reach of each other. Between them was my chair. Great.

"Mei you know Jarvan and Swain. They are here to discuss the events last night, and see where Nocturnes faith, if he has any at all, lies." The two glared at each other over my head. "As well as his motives." I sat there for a moment. This was great! This Nocturne, whom I'm assuming to be the murderous shadow creature, was allowed to live. And not only that, but they are picking where his allegiances lie, meaning he will become a champion of the institute. I hid my excitement and stared forward at Aldo.

"Well." I began. "Last night, he murdered out of rage. Being summoned greatly upset him for some reason."

"Hmm that's not abnormal. Much like the Curator, he was probably displeased about being taken away from wherever he came from." Aldo said scratching his bare chin.

"I'm sure he'd make a powerful Noxian. Being able to do so much with such little effort…He would be invaluable-" Swain was cut off.

"Neither of you will have him as an ally. He is most defiantly neutral in all regards. Furthermore I will not allow him to be summoned by anyone but Mei." He stared at me for a moment. "Any other summoner would fall to his abilities, and lose their mind."

"How do we know this?" Jarvan asked pressing his hand on the desk firmly.

Aldo sighed deeply. "Last night, we attempted to summon him onto a rift. The summoner, whose name is being kept anonymous, was found an hour later curled on the floor chewing his fingers to the bone: literally. We believe he has the ability to read into people's memories, as well their thoughts."

"That skill…It would be of so much use! Why is it being put to waste on the rift?!" Swain yelled.

"He is highly violent. He will attack and kill anything at his first opportunity, both mentally and physically. I warn you tampering with his holding cell will result in severe punishment." Aldo paused and looked out the window. "Mei. I trust you can handle this."

I was almost bursting with excitement. "Yes." I said as calmly as possible. I walked out of the room as fast as possible.

I had a match this afternoon. I, like each champion I summon, am neutral in all aspects. I was born in the Voodoo lands, however, I was an infant when I moved to a village bordering the Shurima desert. My parents died when I was fourteen, and even with my magic I couldn't save them. From there a mysterious man who I cannot recall, taught me to master my magical capabilities, and I ventured to the league.

Today I would be fighting alongside Piltover. I could care less. I could not wait to summon that beast Nocturne. I licked my lips and began jogging to the summoning lobby. I was greeted by a few summoners native to Piltover who sat down next to their chosen Champions. Some talked, others strategized. I just sat there waiting for the match to begin. Nocturne would have to be summoned elsewhere, lest he kill me and everyone else in the room.

"Hey Mei!" Exclaimed a very happy Burt. He was a well groomed summoner, with a slick black hair cut. But then there was that disgusting goatee. It made me cringe. "Looking as depressing and dreary as usual I see."

"Your goatee still looks like a pubis as usual." I said shaking him off.

"Hey Mei be sure not to feed the enemies kills with that new champ of yours." He said as I walked towards my Summoning platform. I ignored him as I usually did.

Each Summoner had their champion standing in front of them, smiling and ready to fight. My platform was empty. I knelt down and began to draw Nocturnes summoning circle that I had learned from watching Markus last night. I performed the traditional summoning ritual, and from the circle emerged a caged, furious Nocturne. As he arose he made hideous growling and gargling noises, screeching and clawing at the air.

The other summoners looked at me in shock and confusion. I looked Nocturne in the eye, linking our minds in preparation for the battle ahead. '_Nocturne, my name is Mei.'_

'_Another feast. I wonder what your past holds.' _He began staring deeply into my crimson eyes.

'_Sorry, but that doesn't work on me. I'm not as hopelessly stupid as the other summoners you have been torturing.'_

Nocturne sneered allowed, and turned his back as the blue summoning light transported the five champions onto the Rift.

The beginning went normally. I told Nocturne what to do where to go, he hesitated, but complied. The problem was he wasn't cooperating, he was doing everything with childish stubbornness and resentment.

As I weaved him through the jungle and into the river, I thought to him '_So Nocturne. What is it that you enjoy?'_

'_Is this really the time to be asking such a stupid question?'_ He asked going about his routine on the rift.

'_No, but I'd like to know. I need to know more about you if this summoner champion relationship is going to work.' _Wow that sounded corny.

'_Bahaha. Girl, I enjoy nothing more than making animals like you suffer. Was me slaughtering your friends not enough proof of that?'_ He thought back to me, looking into the sky as if I were there.

'_Friends? No. Just pests. I'm surprised you'd use your talent on such weak creatures though. Don't you have opponents a bit more challenging?"_ I said, trying to empathize with his darker desires.

'_Hahaha. Quiet girl. You are no stronger than them, and never will be. Remember that next time you try and tame me.' _He hissed in reply.

I usually keep a calm demeanor, and I don't get angry of frustrated. However that comment set me off. He is stubborn and he insulted me. I yelled out loud "Well fuck you!" cutting off our communication for a short time.

Burt looked at me and laughed. "Is this challenge to great for the mighty Mei?"

I was close to storming out of the room there, but I exhaled deeply. "Burt, I am going to rip off your testicles if you don't turn around right now." I said shooting him a death stare.

He turned back and continued the game, as did I.

The rest of the game proceeded with Nocturne blatantly disrespecting me, and hesitating on each command. We won though. The enemy summoner controlling their jungler was pathetic to say the least. He was new, and to add onto that he was young and inexperienced. To be fair, I'm only eighteen, but unlike this child, I know how to summon expertly.

I walked out of the room ignoring any further communication with that team. The whole experience was embarrassing, and I needed to get a way. I needed to drink. A lot. I never have trouble controlling dangerous, or sinister champions. I mastered Cho'gath in a day and we now converse daily. Fiddlesticks and I enjoy stories about Halloween and other spooky things. The list goes on, but not once have I lost my temper with one, let alone been unable to cooperate with it.

The institute had three bars. One for summoners only, one for champions of the Frejlord, Demacia, Piltover, Ionia, and then another for champions of Noxus, the Void, Zaun, Bilgewater, and things of that nature.

I choose the Demacian bar. It's not like myself, but my drinking buddy/fuck buddy attends that bar, so it's more or less a convenience. Riven waited me at the bar counter, about two drinks under. She could handle her alcohol well, even being my age, and only a little heavier than me.

"Heeey Mei how was the game. From what I heard from a very drunk Jayce, it was a stomp." Riven said offering me a glass of Graggy Ice.

I smirked in acknowledgement. "Did he also mention how I told my champion to 'Fuck off'?"

"He did actually. He said that he understood though. Nocturne was it? Yea. He was a stubborn little monster." Riven said finishing off her third drink.

"Hmph. I don't know why I let him get to me so much…" I sat for a moment staring into my glass. "Even now…it still bothers me."

Riven giggled and then followed with a hiccup. "That's not like you. Champions like him… I mean you gain their trust so quickly, without even the slightest hint of frustration." She said patting my shoulder in comfort. Bringing Riven to my place tonight was probably a good idea. I needed something to take my mind off of Nocturne, and something to satisfy my more…Well animal desires. I leaned over and kissed Riven on the cheek and gestured her out of the bar.

I looked into the mirror at my naked figure. My hair retained its short, curly shape, and my skin remained as pale as ever. I don't know what it was Riven liked about it so much. She had an amazing body, toned muscles, smooth tanned skin, and that amazing snow white hair. Her eyes reflected her own past that she lost so quickly, shining like amber.

I exhaled, and walked out of the washroom to an awaiting Riven. I smiled and positioned myself above her bare body. What was kissing and foreplay, soon turned to love making. We had gotten pretty good at this. My frail fingers danced across her vulva, and her lips caressed my own.

After about an hour or so of intercourse, Riven yawned and laid down underneath my silken covers. I fell down next to her. She rested her head on my breasts like she always did. She would always laugh and say they're like two pillows. I didn't really get the humor in it, but it was nice. As much as enjoyed being alone, in bed someone or something to cuddle with was a desire of mine. When I got to the first began summoning at the league, Annie, one of the champions, sewed me a stuffed puppy. I loved it so. It was soft, comforting, and best of all it didn't make comments. It was there for me and me alone.

I laid my head on Riven's and was able to fall into a slumber. However, the night was filled with a barrage of terrifying nightmares. Nocturne tearing Riven to shreds, Nocturne, leaving me alone in an empty room to rot, Nocturne, leaving the institute…

I shot up and looked around. Riven was there in one piece on the other side of my bed. I got up quickly to retrieve my stuffed canine, and snuggled it into my bare chest. I hugged it tightly.

I realized that if I do not master this monster, I won't be able to get him out of my head. I shivered, and drifted back into a sleep filled with those same, horrible nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3: Accepting the Nightmare

**Authors Note: This chapter was pretty easy to write up. I have the entire plot in mind, all that I have to do is put it in words. Not much to say about this one. Feedback is always appreciated. Enjoy. **

Chapter 3: Accepting the Nightmare

That morning I woke up to find Riven had left. This was how it usually went down. We kept our relationship a secret. Not because either of us were embarrassed, but because of the amount of work goes in to having a true relationship.

Not so long ago, two champions, Ezreal and Lux, filed for a relationship. That is one issue in its own right. Filing a relationship is too serious for what Riven and I have. Anyway, the process of filing alone took two months. What followed were news stories all over the city states of Valoran putting their relationship on full blast. The two managed; however I'd think that a homosexual champion summoner relationship would gain even more media attention as well as quite a reaction from her peers, as well as my own. Not to mention our relationship isn't anything serious, it's purely sexual. We agreed on that when it first began, due to the fact that neither of us wanted anything like a full blown relationship to distract us from our goals and what not.

I showered, dressed myself, and began my day like I always do: with a bowl of cereal and two hours of study. I studied quite a bit in my free time, learning everything I could about different worlds, creatures, and about spells long forgotten. Today however, I could not concentrate. I was distracted still, by Nocturne, who had refused to cooperate with me. I decided that today we'd go into a private rift and practice together. I could organize that in a short amount of time, and hopefully be done before lunch with Cho'gath.

I walked the hallways receiving some menacing glances from the guards and a few summoners. They were still suspicious that I committed those forty-nine murders, which now seems more convincing, considering that I am now the sole summoner responsible for Nocturne. I walked by at a brisk pace and continued to an empty summoning room. I sat down and undid my cloak, revealing my sleeveless undershirt and my skin tight cotton pants. I hated that cloak, wearing it felt like being completely naked wrapped in silk. Most liked the feeling, I found it unbearable.

I drew Nocturnes summon sign with chalk on the light blue summoning platform, and held my hands in front me in preparation to bring him onto the empty rift. He phased in with a blue light and looked at the sky and yelled out loud "What am I doing here! Girl! Why have you summoned me!?"

_ 'Whether you like it or not, we are going to have to cooperate. It's my responsibility, as well as yours.' _I thought to him.

_ 'Hahaha. I have no obligations to this world, especially not you. I am here as a prisoner thanks to you.'_ He hissed back at me.

_ 'First off, call me Mei. Second off, if it were my choice, I'd have you roam the halls free. But it's not my choice. And it's not my job, but my decision is to gain your trust, as well as your obedience.'_

The rest of the time we were silent. He refused to reply, or even respond to a single one of my commands. I stormed out of the room and towards the library. There was only one person that could possibly help me here.

Nasus sat in his usual spot, next to a mound of books, with his head arched over an open one.

"Nasus!" I shouted upon entering his private library.

He looked up from his book which seemed to be on the human anatomy. "Ah Mei. Come to read with me? Or perhaps check out another book on the Void?" He said in his echoing voice.

"Sorry but not today. I need everything you know about the being Nocturne. You know, the one who was just entered into the League as a champion?" I said sitting down next to him. He towered above me. I was only about 5'3 and he stood at least 8 feet.

"Ah. I've noticed he's been getting to you." He said patting my head as if I were a child. I sighed and brushed his hand off. "Haha. Anyway, Nocturne is an interesting thing. I read quite a bit about his species. He is one being alone, however there is believed to be more of his kind. He feasts off the memories, thoughts, dreams, and of course nightmares of humans, twisting and distorting them. I'm assuming he chose the League for its wide array of magicians. Knowing that their magic was useless in their heads, he was able to pleasure himself to his heart's content. I'm assuming he would like to do the same with you, and because you obviously won't let him, he resents you." Nasus explained setting down his book.

"I could never let him do that. Not even I know much about my past." I said crossing my legs.

"I would not let him. I'm sure that you would lose your sanity if you allowed him passage into your thoughts and memories, whether active or repressed." Nasus said now standing. "I'm sorry but that's all I know about the being. It was good talking to you again Mei."

Nasus had helped more than anyone else could, even though most of what he told me I already knew. Nasus had always helped me. I was the first one to summon him frequently, and we soon shared free time together, reading books about anything in this world, or any other for that matter. And he was right. I could not let Nocturne in my mind though. I had to find another way to master him.

About two weeks had passed of no progress whatsoever. I'd wake up from frequent nightmares screaming. Screaming. I have not once screamed nor cried as far as I know, and here I was, fearing a dream. I knew I had to do something, or else I would lose my mind over this monster.

I sat up in bed that night, sweating, wondering what I should do. I became frustrated, and then enraged. I stood up and threw my lamp against a wall, and began punching the stone where it had the lamp had landed, repeatedly. My fist was dripping blood at this point. I knelt down on the floor, my knuckles torn apart. I stood, realizing now that there was only one possible way to end this madness. I ran out of my room, still in my underwear, through the hallways down into the dungeon where the institute kept champions who could not be let out without murdering everyone in the building.

Upon arriving at the stone doors engraved with designs of dragons and skeletons, I used the spell all summoners were taught to open the great doors. I walked through into a cold hallway, still in my underwear with no shoes on, not to mention my bleeding fist. I passed the chambers of a few sleeping monsters, and made my way to the east staircase. The bottom floor was locked by two black iron doors which I opened with a different spell, not to by the institute. The room was completely dark, no light whatsoever, other than the end of the hallway, where two white eyes stared directly into mine.

I whispered softly "Light." A small orb of golden sunlight appeared in my hand. I jogged to where the eyes shown, and there he was. The magnificent beast behind barrier of the most complex magic, staring directly at me. I stroked the barrier, mimicking our first encounter.

"Hello Nocturne." I said almost choking on my own words.

He responded but nothing with a piercing stare.

"I have a gift for you. A gift that should have been given when I first laid eyes on you." I whispered. I laid my arms on the barrier, pressing my cheek against the clear magical wall.

"You're desperate." He finally said, his shadowy figure moving closer to the edge of the barrier.

"You don't understand. I need this. I need your cooperation, and I need you to enter my mind." This was something I hadn't realized until I finished beating up on my wall. I didn't just need to gain his cooperation to make piece, I needed him to enter my mind. I needed him to unlock my deepest thoughts, my repressed memories. If this was the means of doing it, so be it. My past could give me purpose, something that I have lacked so long.

"If this is your choice, let me free, and I will devour your mind." Nocturne said scratching the magic barrier with his umbra blades.

"Sorry, but I'll have to join you inside." I said sifting through the barrier. I felt an immediate cold upon entering his cell. Not like the snows of the north, but a deeply unsettling chill.

"If this is truly your wish, follow each of my commands." I nodded in agreement. "First remove your clothing." He said gesturing towards my underwear.

"U-um…" I said rubbing my shoulder.

"Do as I say." He said aggressively. I proceeded to do so. Bare naked, the cold of his prison cell was almost unbearable, and my light spell had flickered out.

"Now sit down Mei, and remain still." I followed his orders yet again, sitting in a fetal position in front of him. "Now…" Upon saying this, hazy black tendrils extended from different points on his body. Two began wrapping my feet together, and slowly began making their way up to my thigh.

"No-nocturne please." I said anticipating the worst.

"Quiet." He said sharply. His tentacles did not make contact with where I assumed they would, and continued wrapping around my body. My ankles and wrists where now tied together, and I was completely immobile. He then looked at me. Deeply, into my eyes. I could feel his voice echoing inside my head. Louder, and louder, screaming indecipherable words. And then, black.


	4. Chapter 4: Forgotten Past

**Authors Note (Long): Sorry this took so long. It was actually going to be a longer chapter too but I cut**** it in half. The reason I took so long uploading this is namely because I am graduating in five days, also finishing up dark souls 2 and playing a lot more league than usual. But no more excuses, I'll have the chapters out much quicker for now on. Oh and warning, this chapter is gruesome (but I wouldn't skip it unless you want to be really confused the rest of the fan fiction).**

Chapter 4:

Everything was that deep, cloudy black that Nocturne shrouded himself in. I could feel it enveloping me. I was no longer in the same plain of existence, but in my own mind, drifting back into times long forgotten.

After what seemed like an eternity, the sensation of moving stopped, and I was still. My surroundings were a blur, but I could hear sound. The sound of children playing, laughing. My visioin cleared and I could see I was in a house. A small cottages living room, where two children ran together, around in circles. Both sharing curly black hair and pale skin, their figure small and frail. I smiled at them. They looked so happy. Staring at them I felt a sense of warmth and remberence. One of them turned around. Although I know she couldn't see me, yet she stared at me. With those crimson eyes. That girl was me. The other…

She was exactly alike my childhood self in every way, other than two pale blue eyes, that shown with a hope that could never be broken. She was my identical twin.

"Mera!" I heard myself yell. Mera, my identical twin. How could I not remember her? We seemed so happy, so alike. I watched myself draw small magical signs on the ground, shifting the wooden planks of our cabin into a tiny flower.

"Mei that was amazing!" She cheered in an adorable voice. I watched as the two played with the wooden flower, laughing, smiling…I don't understand what happened to me. How could I not remember this? I could tell that at this time I wasn't much older than ten, so it was only eight years ago, yet, I have no memory of this place. All that I know is that my parents are dead.

I decided to look for them. I walked through the house and into a dark bedroom. There, my mother lied. She was alive, breathing, but her eyes were void of all life. Her arm was dotted with needle pricks, and blood trickled out of her nose, used needles littering her bedside. She was a drug addict, to say the least. She was completely out of it, and my father was nowhere to be found.

I couldn't stand that room, the smell, the mood, absolutely repulsive. It was completely opposite to the living room that sang with the joy of two children. I sat down and enjoyed the moment, taking in the happy memories. I wondered why Nocturne had sent me here, this memory depicts nothing but joy.

Finally, a knock at the door. My childhood self, and Mera, both ran, not to the door, but under a table. I was confused, and walked towards the door, which was now being beaten violently. I peered through, and on the outside, nothing but Nocturnes darkness. Finally, the door flew off of its hinges revealing a man with an axe. His hair was messy, disgusting even, and his stomach hung over a stained belt. His face was covered in dried spit, topped off with a dirty five o'clock shadow. He was my father. I stared into his faded blue eyes, which were bloodshot with hate. He was breathing heavily in rage.

"Where is your mother!" He screamed in a terrifying, horse voice. Mera shivered, while my childhood self kept a calm demeanor, similar to the one I display everyday.

"No father you're drunk! Leave!" A bold, ten year old version of myself yelled.

"Shut the fuck up Mei!" He said in a disoriented dialect, while storming towards us. "Meraaa." He sung. "Tell me where your mother is and I promise I won't hurt you again."

'So this isn't his first time abusing us.' I thought to myself.

Mera now whimpering like a poor helpless puppy pointed a shaking finger towards the bedroom. He stormed in, and came out only a few minutes later holding my mother by her hair.

"You see this! This is what your mother has become! A cheating, drug abusing whore!" He yelled gesturing the axe towards my mother's neck. My mother however, showed no expression…Completely apathetic.

"Daddy please!" Mera yelled running towards him. He kicked Mera to the ground, and stomped her stomach. My past self, followed by me, ran towards Mera on the ground and comforted her.

Finally, my mother coughed up blood and croaked. "Jon, I fucked the next door neighbor you disgusting pig of a father." She looked up to him and smiled. Jon screamed in anger and swung the axe at my mother's neck, cleaving her head off her body. Mera screeched in terror and kicked her father in the testacies. My father screamed in pain. "You bitch!" She took Mera by her tiny frail legs and yelled. "You see this Mei! This is you and your pathetic mothers fault!" He brought the axe into Mera's chest and dropped her to the floor, blood trickling on my childhood self's face.

I stood there and awe, watching the events of the past unfold, accompanied by the whispers of Nocturne, saying "It's your fault."

I watched my past self get up and charge her father. Jon kicked me to the ground and positioned himself over me. "I will make you suffer!" He yelled as he ripping off a small, tattered blouse.

I looked into her eyes, unable to save her. Her eyes didn't display fear, but a seething hatred. I noticed that her hand was covered in the blood of her sister, and she was drawing a magic seal on the ground. After completing she let out a yell, as a thin wooden spike pierced my father's shoulder. He screamed, dropping his axe. She arose from the ground, picking up the weapon.

She looked into my father's eyes, with a hate that would shape her life forever. "Humans." She muttered lifting the axe above her head.

"Please!" My father yelled.

"Humans!" She yelled even louder, the Axe now lifted fully above her head.

"Humans!" She screamed, bringing the Axe down into my father's skull. Blood exploded from his head. She continued to swing, over, over, and over again, yelling "Humans!" in that same, hateful tone.

I watched as I dropped the axe covered in my father's blood, staring at his what was left of his head. My past self ran, dropped to the floor, kneeling over the dead body of her twin sister. I watched as I sobbed over the body of my twin sister. I've never cried before, or so I thought, and here I was weeping. I couldn't help shedding a tear.

It all made sense now. The reason I held such a strong resentment towards my own race, was how they treated me. Seeing this memory reminded me of how the town treated our family. They shunned us for our poverty, and alienated us for my parents. And then, the way my mother neglected us, and our father abused us…

"But it's all your fault. You thought you could protect Mera and you were wrong." Nocturne whispered in my ears. The memories of my arrogance came flowing back. I remembered telling her the night after my father had beat me: "I can protect you Mera. I know I can. I'm strong, I know magic!" And I said it with such enthusiasm. And instead, I sat there watching as my twin sister died in front of me. But…

"But humans…They're the reason my sister is dead. They're the reason I'm like this. They're the ones who ruined everything!" I fell to my knees similar to my past self, both of us weeping softly.

"Really? Or is that just the excuse you tell yourself. Does it ease the pain Mei?" He said stroking my cheek.

"No…Nothing will ease this pain. You've shown me my past, now please let me go….Please…"

"Hahaha… As much as I enjoy this, we must move on. Your tragedy of a life isn't over yet." Nocturne whispered stroking my hair as the room became shrouded with darkness.

The air became still, and I felt myself floating through the darkness. It felt like an eternity, as I pondered over the memories that had just been returned to me. I closed my eyes hoping that they would go away, but the deep darkness that encompassed me only amplified the pain that the memories brought. Memories of me walking in on my father's affair, of my mother nearly over dosing on an assortment of drugs, my father beating my sister and I, the towns council ignoring our troubles, the village people shunning my poor sister and I. The only human I had truly loved, was cleaved in front of my eyes. Knowing this…furthered my hatred for humans, all the while, intensifying my lust for power. Immortality can be achieved, and perhaps these memories I blocked from my mind would give me answers.

"Your next stop is here…Heheheh…" Nocturne said, his voice fading.

I looked upon myself once again, with the same feeling of being there in my past self. I watched as I walked through the Shurima desert, with a look in my eye, signifying an absence of hope…or any other emotion for that matter. I could see the approaching ruins of long lost civilization, standing tall, reaching high in to the blue cloudless skies of the desert. The land was an all too perfect metaphor for myself at the time. Void of anything other than what used to be.

As I, or my past self, sat on the head of a demolished statue, whose face was unrecognizable due to the sand's erosion, I could hear the screams of some poor soul in the distance. Although I was curious to whom those yells may have belonged too, my past self sat in solemn silence, staring into the sand.

Out of a nearby building, a figure emerged, that of something non-human. It hovered above the sand, casting a malformed shadow, writhing beneath it. As it approached me, it stared into those forlorn eyes, with three violet ones, each nearly the size of my head. Its body consisted of three tentacles, one on its behind, and two on its sides. Two massive purple eyelids, the size of my body, lifted revealing a terrifying deep purple eye, which gazed deep into my past self's two red ones.

"Hmm..." He groaned rubbing the bottom of his golden head. "You aren't like most of the subjects who arrive here."

I answered with silence.

"There's nothing to learn from you. You are pitiful, meaningless. I should end your life only to do you a kindness. However, I strongly believe that is not worth the little amount of time it would take to do so." He looked at me a moment more, and then gently, putting a tendril under my chin, lifted my head up, so that my pained eyes gazed into his curious four.

The dry lips of my past self began to move, slowly letting out the same, disgusting word: "Humans…" I croaked the phrase several times, before passing out on the sand.

For a moment the world painted before me went black, and then, I woke up, but not as the observer, but as the actress in the play. I was now in the body of my past self, laying on a cold stone ground, lit by a glowing torch. However, I could not control my movements, nor my words, I could only see through the eyes of my past self, as she endured her unfortunate life. I arose from the floor, my vision blurry, seeing once again, those curious eyes staring into my own.

"There are some things in this world, which cannot be learned through disintegration. Like you pathetic humans, I must experience to learn. And if I truly desire to learn everything there is to know in this wretched universe, I must learn what it is like to have a daughter…The thought disgusts me, but I will raise you like the humans whom I have disintegrated have, but of course in my own way." The creature said stroking my hair clumsily.

He floated around the room, repeatedly staring back at me. "Why is it that you desire immorality? Some desire it to escape their impending doom, others, like myself, to have the time to uncover this worlds secrets. But you. You are different."

"How did you know…?"

"I can see it through your brain waves. Normally I would have to disintegrate you to find out such a desire, but I happened upon a man who could use magic to see such desires through the interaction of neurons in the brain. A helpful trait, however I still strongly prefer disintegration. The brains activity does not define the human." He paused. "I plan to teach you the ways of magic. More particularly summoning. You have the potential for excellency, especially with me as your mentor."

"But why…why am I alive right now? Why would you save me…?" I uttered without control.

"Like I said, some things can't be learned through physical breakdown to the purest forms. Others must be learned through experience, and it seems happening on you was a happy coincidence to learn what humans call, being a father." He said lifting me up to my feet. "Now. I have made roasted hare with scrambled eggs. The protein will revitalize you. You have a lot of work to do child. I will train you to be powerful, self-sufficient, and above all, a master in the art of magic."

"To let you know, fathers don't generally teach their children things like that." I said, between bites of an overcooked hare.

"Ha, ironic you would say that. Anyhow, you are weak. Your training starts tomorrow at the break of dawn."


	5. Chapter 5: Completion

**Authors Note: Not much to say about this chapter. There's a POV switch later in the chapter but that's pretty obvious. When you get there you'll know. Also, I learned what a Marie-Sue was and I am trying my best to avoid the creation of one. This is the first writing I've put a lot of time into and I really want it to be a good one. Anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Completion

I watched as I trained day after day, physically and mentally. Learning new spells and hexes, under the watchful eye of the odd creature that claimed me as his daughter. Nocturne lapsed the memory five years, skipping through the majority of my training. I now saw myself on the tempest flats, following some poor traveler through a wooded passage.

"You are stealthy, good." I could hear my master's voice in my head. "Wound him. He is a sorcerer traveling to the institute, what knowledge he may hold is valuable to me."

My past self, with those frail hands, lined up an arrow forged of magic. She looked down the arrows length with those cold unfeeling eyes, letting it fly directly into the sorcerer's shoulder, casting a stain of blood across his white robes. He cried out in pain, casting a barrier in my direction. Thinking quickly enough, I cast a magic spear to form below him, tearing through his femur.

Like a helpless animal, the sorcerer lay on his side, clutching his fatal wounds. And then, from out of a portal, my master, or as liked to call himself, father, appeared. "Knowledge, through disintegration." He said as he always did, burning the poor man to a crisp in a light purple ray.

"I'm sorry." My past self said, apologizing to her master.

"You nearly killed the man, however your casting was impervious. I believe it's time to move on to the final step of your training, my daughter." He said gesturing me into a nearby clearing. "I want you to realize something before we begin: you are human, and with that inherent curse, cannot achieve perfection. You will always be below the more powerful life forms of this world and its counterparts. Your disdain for your own race is what intrigued me, and is the reason you stand before me today. When you lose this hatred, lose the desire to achieve a higher form of existence, you will become meaningless to me, and if I happen upon you after we part ways, I will kill you." He said firmly, showing no emotion. "Now, Mei, I will teach you the art of summoning another, more powerful life form, so that you may overcome your genetic and personal imperfections."

"Yes, fa…father…" I heard myself say, hesitating to form the word verbally.

"You know the basics, form the outline for the summoning array. What the array contains, is unique to the life form being summoned. Many have failed. One poor man failed, and instead summoned a child…well half of one…" He chuckled. "I will make sure you do not make such a mistake." He hovered towards the center of the now complete array. "Here is will you will draw the summoning sign for your intended target. I won't recommend anything too powerful to be contained without a proper nexus fragment, but I believe a human would be an excellent place to start." He reached into the burlap sack he held with him on the training escapades I had seen him on so far, pulling out a thick book, simply titled "Summons." "In here, is a compilation of every creature and humans summoning sign I have recorded thus far. I have no need for it anymore, it's yours." He paused after handing me the records. "As you know, I have no empathy, nor compassion. However, I must admit, training a human to be less pitiful and pathetic…does give me a unique sense of satisfaction. After this summon, you will go to the institute of war, an establishment bent on holding peace in this pathetic world, and become a summoner like no other…"

"What exactly…am I summoning?" My trembling voice uttered.

"Creature number 1798: Page 254." He said in monotone.

I watched the pages flip before my eyes, reaching a summoning sign that represented two diamonds perpendicular to one another, and an eyeball in the center. I drew the sign in the center of the array, and summoned energy to activate it. From the center, a mass of white tendrils arose, wrapping around my skull. A scream, followed by intense pain in both my past self, and myself, shot through the skull. I could feel the pain writhing, mutilating each individual nerve. I screamed, and through my screams, the laughter of Nocturne could be heard. A being that feeds off the pain of memories and nightmares, murdering us where are most vulnerable, tasting our fear. He was feasting on this agony, enjoying each shrill scream.

As the tentacles did their work, the memories of my childhood, were completely erased. From that moment I could not remember my master, nor my family, only the magic I was taught. But now, Nocturne, in an attempt to destroy me mentally, has given me these memories back.

"Why are you satisfied? Were these memories not painful? Was the pain of losing them not even enough?"

I remained silent, smiling grimly.

"I will show you true pain!" He enveloped the memories in black, playing the murder of my twin sister repeatedly, with that same horrifying scream the child. "Do you not fear me summoner?!" He yelled, frustrated.

I kept calm, allowing the screaming to play like a melody.

"FEAR ME SUMMONER!" He screamed, bearing his claws deep into my stomach. I smiled back at him, his white eyes gazing deep into mine, the pain creeping through my mental form. I tried to retain my composure, not breaking down into pitiful tears. Joy and sadness overwhelmed me. My memories with the creature gave me purpose, but watching my poor twin sister die, made me realize how hopeless I am…how hopeless we humans are.

I did not cry, but I went limp, my muscles giving out on me. I faded from the memories nocturne had revived for me, back into the physical plain of existence, unable to move. Nocturne hovered above me. "The thoughts you created for me, the fear, the anguish, the pure hatred…any other summoners mind would have been broken under similar circumstances, yet you still retain control over your mind…I will allow you to summon me into battle, and I will cooperate fully. Only so that I may be intertwined with such a despicable mind such as yours."

The words hit me, and I realized again that I had come here for the purpose of achieving peace with Nocturne. I was flattered, but still, what he showed me gave me a new purpose…

*Two years later*

_Mei had achieved her goal with Nocturne, and as a summoner, her success flourished. She was recognized among the elite, next to competitors such as Malentius, who has been a summoner years longer than Mei. Her relationship with the monstrous champions of the league strengthened, and she was found associating with them daily. She retained her relationship with Riven, and in fact it flourished, the two setting up dates more and more often. With her newfound success, she made enemies…including a champion whose hate for her love of monsters such as Thresh, Nocturne, and others, overcame his cold heart…_

"I don't understand why it bothers you so much Lucian, she has her interests. Other summoners have weirder interests. What about the one summoner that forced Riven to wear that awful bunny outfit in each match?" Yasuo said taking a drink of his whiskey. I stared into my drinking partners forlorn eyes, glancing over his shoulder eventually at Mei, a summoner spending her time with those horrible beings of the institute. She was enjoying a tall glass of Graggy ice with Riven.

"She associates with Thresh. She deserves nothing less than my full rage." I said, seeing Senna…trapped…

"You shouldn't direct rage at her. She's young, it's natural to be curious." Yasuo said downing a second glass of whiskey.

"I'm going to talk to her." I said beginning to stand up.

"No." He sighed. "Look. If you want to confront her, do it while she's alone. I'll be there with you."

"Fine." I agreed. "Just don't hold me back."

After quite some time, Mei parted with her date and walked towards the summoners hall through an outdoor alley. She clutched several thick books in her hand, and in her brown leather knapsack three parchments. I walked up behind her, followed by Yasuo, and put a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Hello Lucian." She said turning around meeting my gaze with two crimson eyes.

"Mei, I don't believe we've been formally acquainted. I'd like to ask you a few questions." I said holding in any anger I felt towards her.

"I'm quite busy. Perhaps another time?" She asked expressing no emotion through her voice.

"This can't wait." I said sternly, putting standing in front of her, blocking the exit. I needed to know what she knew about her…friend…Thresh, and I needed to know now.

"I'm sorry Mei, Lucian is a bit drunk." Yasuo said in attempt to excuse my harshness.

"No he's not. I can tell that he is just angry. Perhaps you should lay your head down in a pillow and count to ten." Mei retorted chuckling lightly, followed by the muffled laughter of Yasuo.

I was fed up with her. Summoners loved to flaunt their power, and this was just another example. She deserves to be punished, and if it weren't for her position, I would be glad to. I exhaled heavily, resisting the urge to deliver a blow to her chest.

"Look, I really need to get this off my chest…it's very important to me do you understand?" I said as calmly as possible.

"Yes. Come to my room tomorrow and we can talk. I have matters to attend to." She said walking under my arm. I began to pace behind her, but was held back by Yasuo.

"You'll have all the time you need tomorrow to talk to her. Give it a rest." He said gesturing back towards the champion dormitories.

I glared at him sharply, but decided he was right. I made my way through the hallways to my isolated room. Yasuo, my neighbor, entered his own wishing me a good night. I returned the favor, and quickly walked into the dorm. It was empty, other than a grey couch, grey queen sized bed, and a plain white bathroom.

I stripped down to my boxers and laid down flat on my back on the couch. I couldn't sleep. Mei is a despicable human. She associates herself with the heartless mutants of the league, learning from them. Her head is always buried into some book relating to the dark arts. However, given this, she must know quite a bit about Thresh. If she can tell me how he captures his souls, and if it's possible to retrieve them…I can go back to my life with Senna. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Weak…" I said out loud, rolling onto my side, drifting into an uncomfortable sleep.

The next morning, I awoke at the crack of down. I showered quickly, and devoured a breakfast of eggs and a biscuit in less than a minute. I dressed myself in a simple grey tee-shirt, a black hoodie, and tight black jeans. I jogged down the hallway at around eight o clock in the morning, racing towards Mei's room. She was nice enough to drop a slip of paper with her room number into my coat pocket before running off.

After navigating through a labyrinth of corridors and reaching her room in the summoners dormitories, I pounded on the door. I was anxious, almost excited. I put aside any hate I had for her, giving her the chance to redeem herself here.

In the room, I heard rustling and voices. After a few minutes, Mei reached the door dressed in only a black silk robe.

"Is this a bad time?" I asked as politely as possible.

"Yes. Come in." She said plainly. A lump was under the covers, rustling.

"Would you mind looking away Lucian?" I heard a familiar voice ask from under the silken blankets, followed by Riven's head popping out of the coverage.

I blushed lightly, looked from side to side, and then simply put my hands over my eyes in a panic. I heard her slip on cloths and run out of the room giggling to herself. I opened my eyes to Mei at her kitchen preparing a beverage.

"Tea?" She asked pouring water into a boiler.

"No thank you…I'd like to ask you those questions…please." I said sitting myself down on a wooden chair next to the kitchen table.

"Id hope so. I don't see any other reason you'd come to my dorm at eight o clock in the morning." She said in that same droning monotone.

"Yea. Sorry to catch you there." I said apologizing, at an attempt to seem polite.

"It's no problem. I don't have guests other than her very often." She replied. "Anyway, let's hear your questions." She said, sitting down with a mug of hot tea.

"Thank you." I sighed in relief. "First off…why is it you associate with such horrid abominations, such monsters? For example: Thresh is a creature whose sole purpose to inflict agony, both mentally and physically, yet I've seen you talking with him like he is your friend!" I said pounding the table, spilling a drop of her tea.

"I see. You call them abominations, and I think that is where you see it differently than I do. You had your loved one stolen from you from what I've heard. Thresh tells me about this, and it brings him quite some joy. The hate you feel towards him for having the one you held so dear to you, causes a strong hatred towards all creatures like him. While for me, it was quite the opposite. My father, a wicked disgusting man, took away the only person I've ever truly loved, and therefore I directed my rage towards Humans. Do you not find that interesting? Our pasts have shaped us to be completely opposite, yet identical." She took a drink from her tea.

I ran over her words in my head. She was right, but… "Not all humans are evil, while the monsters have no purpose other than harming others for their own selfish gain." I said leaning back in my chair, crossing my arms.

"Yes, I'd agree they are selfish. But, they are superior to us in each and every way. While we are forced to feel compassion and love, they have no need for the emotions, and therefore they are able to ignore desires that would hold them back. A lack of remorse ensures that they do not lose sight of their goals. That is why they interest me so, because they are something to be learned from. We at the institute have an innate opportunity to observe beings much greater than us, and seizing it will help further one's own goals." She paused, smiling. "Even yours, Lucian. If you took the time to befriend Thresh, to learn from him…Senna can be retrieved."

I paused, shocked. I shot up in my chair and grabbed her by the shoulders. "How! Tell me how!"

"It's simple, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out. Much of magic's properties rely on something being given up, in order to retrieve something of equal value. For example. If I were to cast a force to get you off me…" She released a burst of magic energy, sending my flying into the kitchens black wall. "Then I lose mana. If you want to retrieve Senna, another soul must be given in return. Obviously you can't just give Thresh a soul and expect Senna to come popping out of the lanterns womb. However, with the proper magic the soul can be transferred, and then another can be retrieved."

I got up, my shoulders and back bruised badly from the impact. I could not perform magic, but she could. "You can help me…please…I beg of you…" I fell to my knees once more, holding back tears. I was desperate. I now knew Senna could be brought back, and I had to have her. She was my better half, and without her I'm a pathetic shell of what I used to be.

"Yes. The winter solstice approaches, and then summoners and champions will be allowed a month's leave. We will travel to the Shadow Isles and find Thresh. First, find a worth candidate for sacrifice." She said outreaching a hand.

"A human sacrifice? Who?" I asked, worried. I was desperate though, and at this point would be willing to do anything to get her back.

"I'll let you choose. A killer would work well. Ridding the earth of more scum isn't a crime." She said grasping my hand.

I owed her a debt of gratitude, still keeping in mind who she was. Her intentions in helping me may be less pure than she gives them off to be…but with Senna by my side, I will overcome her. With Senna… I'm complete.


	6. Chapter 6: Preparations

**Authors Note: Alright so the next chapter is ready. It took a bit longer than it should, but it's done. I'm on summer break so I will hopefully have these out quicker than usual. Anyway, if you have any questions, concerns, critiques, or anything please leave your review. I love hearing them!**

Chapter 6: Preparations

"What are your true motives?" Nocturne hissed through my subconscious.

"If you think he will be one of the sacrifices, you're wrong. He's been eyeing me and following me since he first arrived here at the institute, and now he's desperate. Bringing back his dear Senna will indebt him to me, and give him a reason to trust me." I answered back. "I can't very well have him tracking my every move, waiting for me to slip up."

"Killing him works just as well." Nocturne retorted grimly.

"I suppose if you'd like me to be executed by the institute's justice system, than yes it would work brilliantly." I replied sarcastically.

Recently I had developed a spell that would allow Nocturne to be free. His physical form remained trapped in the nexus fragment, however, I could send him into the minds of a target, given his consent and the targets vulnerability. It helped being able to talk to him, but it could also be abused. However I only needed it for five people, my five sacrifices.

One was a serial rapist that inhabits the poverty stricken towns of Ionia. He would hide in the shack of his poor victim, and paralyze them. He would then have his way with them, making an attempt to be as brutal and violent as possible, while they watch, unable to move or scream. He went by "The Paralyzer", and I saw him as a perfect sacrifice. I sent Nocturne into his mind while he slept. Nocturne destroyed him mentally, taking his nightmares, his memories, and his thoughts, using them as a weapon to destroy his mind. From there, I was able to convince Rengar, someone whose company I enjoyed greatly, to retrieve the shell of a human that "The Paralyzer" once was.

This process was repeated with four other criminals. They were then kept in holding cells, in a ruined prison in the Shadow Isles. With them there, each sacrifice could be used for the immorality spell when I arrive at the Isles on my break. Their life force would be drained, absorbed into me. I'm surprised I didn't figure it out sooner, but once Thresh told me that souls could be retrieved using others, the realization hit my quickly. It almost seemed too easy.

A knock at the door dispelled Nocturne back into his own mind, and me out of my thoughts. I opened to see the all mighty Melentius smiling with that same stupid smile he always wore around me. Not like Albus did to hit on me. He just took pleasure in annoying me.

"Good morning Melentius." I hissed, still dressed in only a small black silk robe.

"It's actually past noon." He said condescendingly.

I must have dosed off.

Someone had a rough night. You don't seem prepared for the new champion unveiling today my little Mei." He said letting himself in. He was a fit man with perfectly shaped golden hair, who instead of wearing the traditional purple summoning rose, chose to wear golden silk Demacian robes. The shine was a perfect contrast to my pure black summoning robes, lined only with a dark grey.

"I did remember. Unlike you I don't need my beauty sleep." I retorted sharply.

"Judging by the bags under your eyes and your bedhead, you totally do." He said ruffling my hair.

I slapped his hand off quickly. "Fuck off Melentius, I need to get ready." I said angrily, walking swiftly to the shower.

"I'll be out here waiting. Don't want you to get lost." He called to me, leaning up against my front door.

I showered quickly, and dressed myself in a black cotton coat and skin tight grey pants, with black boots. My summoner robes were ruined, for they had strunken and lost their color due to that oaf Garren doing his laundry in the summoner hall again, with my load.

"You don't look very professional." He said pointing at my outfit.

"Well if it weren't for your beloved Jarvan's boyfriend Garren, I wouldn't have to wear this." I growled shoving him.

"Speaking of beloved, how is your pet Nocturne doing? You know to date you are still the only summoner that hasn't gone insane trying to handle him. It's caused quite a stir among the elite summoners, as well as the elders.

"As if I care what they think." I bluffed. Their opinion, as much as it didn't matter to me personally, was a determining factor in my ranking at the league. Melentius was above me, now part of the elite summoners, and striving to do better than him has always been a goal of mine.

"They said other things, you know." He said solemnly, differing from his usual playful tone.

"Oh?"

"Yes. They've been watching you spend quite some time with our more…how you say, monstrous champions. Most see it as harmless curiosity, however Pechard and his cabinet believe it shows deviance." He said quietly, stopping me in the hallway before the two great marble doors of the summoners auditorium.

Pechard was a disgusting man. He was in his late fifties, and was filled with the most pathetic greed. I'd love to end his wretched life, if it weren't for his cabinet, surrounding him at all times, obeying his every order. Not a very useful cabinet at all.

"Is that so? Tell Pechard he's a waste of human resource when you get the chance will you?" I said walking through the auditoriums dark wooden doors, engraved with carvings depicting the final battle of the runic war.

"Ill be sure to." He said sitting next to me in the back row.

After a few minutes, the room went silent, and on the stage Aldo stood. "Welcome summoners! I, head summoner Aldo Braxon, am pleased to announce the unveiling of our newest champion!" He said enthusiastically. Behind him stood a large metal cage, covered with a red cloth. He removed the cloth revealing a ghost from my past.

"This, is Vel'Koz. He is a creature of the void, whose distinguishing factor, is an unquenchable thirst for knowledge. However, he attains this knowledge through the full disintegration of the targeted specimen, using his center eye, which I have covered for obvious reasons." Aldo said opening the Iron Gate.

There hovered my master. I was unable to meet his gaze due to a large metal clasp over his eye, but he knew I was here. He had to.

"Hello humans." He said speaking into Aldos microphone. "I am here by force, and by choice. I wish to see how you humans keep peace, and, wish to play a role in Valoran's history, in participating in your League of Legends." He had to be bluffing.

Aldo gave more background on my master for about four hours, until he finally dismissed us. After five minutes, the room was clear of summoners. I ran to Aldo's office to ask where my master would be residing.

"Well Mei, that was quick. I had expected at least ten minutes before you asked me where the creature would be staying." He said smiling, patting me on the shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm just excited." I replied, half lying.

"Well he is in the Void dormitories, in room 525. Although I'd bet he's at the library all ready. He's been asking when he could go there since we captured him disintegrating one of our summoners."

I ran towards the Void's library, which contained the same books every other library in the institute did. Its only difference was that it was exclusive to creatures of the Void. There, I saw my master, or Vel'Koz I suppose, levitating over a mound of thick text, reading with his three smaller eyes, his larger one still covered by an iron clasp.

I froze, unable to speak, as I stood behind him. He had made me the skilled sorceress and summoner I was today, and I owed him my life. Yet here I was, unable to speak.

"I assumed we'd have this meeting soon." He finally said, still not turning to meet my gaze.

"I-uh-I…" I stuttered.

"You gained your memories back, I know. I could tell by the way you stared at me in the crowd. The creature you allow to inhabit your mind. Did he give you these memories back?" He asked turning around towards me.

"I-I-m sorry master." I mumbled, kneeling down, still shocked about this reunion.

"I didn't think you'd feel so sentimental towards me. I'm glad to see you again, and in much better health and knowledge than before, however you are acting compassionate." He said picking me up gently with his left tendril.

"I…"

"Come on now Mei. Say what you need to say." Vel'Koz said, his impatience growing.

"I think, I discovered the secret to immortality." I finally said. He stared at me, his three eyes examining me for some time. He then turned back to his books.

"Five sacrifices, a life bringing summoning array that takes the life of the sacrifices, giving it to you." He said, reading my thoughts on the subject. "You are on the right track, but you are missing a key component that I highly doubt you would have been able to realize anyway."

"What is it?" I asked grasping one of his tendrils.

"You need an artifact that the time keeper holds. Simply taking their life force would extend your own life, but would not make you a true immortal. It's called the "Blooded Pocket Watch." He said pulling a silver pocket watch, with an engraving similar to the immortality array. "Take it. Zilean produces them often, and when I stole this one from his workshop in the Shuryma, he didn't bother to find it."

I took the pocket watch in my hand, feeling its cold silver, tracing my finger across the engravings. "Why do you think he ignored you taking it?" I asked still stroking the cool metal.

"Well I believe it's because they lost their use. They could be used as a watch that never breaks, and never stops, running in perfect time. However they could only be run by blood. They were relevant for some time but were soon outclassed by electric time keeping." He answered opening the pocket watch, pointing out the still arrows.

"How could this help with immortality?" I asked seeing the unmoving arrows.

"That's what I wondered at first. However, with the right amount of power, time can be obscured, and as it turns out, Zilean created the watch originally to preserve the life of someone. It failed, but only due to the fact that he had no power source. The power of five life sources, an immortality array, with the unorthodox power of the blood watch, may give you immortality, the ability to regenerate wounds and heal diseases. And of course, the more human desire of eternal youth."

"But why? Why give this to me? What do you gain?" I asked. I understood that Vel felt no empathy, meaning he has no reason to be compassionate towards me unless it for his own gain.

"Well, it is your birthday right? You are twenty-one, and I saw it appropriate to give you some sort of gift. After all you and I taught each other quite a bit during our time together, those six years. And now that you remember me, an event I just happened to predict, I saw it….well as the fatherly thing to do." He answered, stumbling on his words

"Vel, I mean, master. I mean father… I cannot thank you enough." I said, unable to form the right words. I stood for a moment, and leaped towards my master, my father, embracing him.

He was silent for a moment. "Go now, I believe you have a mission to complete. Or perhaps a destiny to fulfill."

I ran off quickly to the champion dormitories, and to Lucian's dorm. I pounded on the door, much like he did to me in our first encounter. I could barely contain my excitement. I wouldn't tell Lucian, of course, but I promised to bring him along.

He answered, fresh out of the shower, a white towel wrapped around his waist. "Mei, I'm sorry. I'm indecent." He said calmly.

I paused for a moment, examining his figure. He was fit, to say the least. His muscles, however shied in comparison to someone like Rengars. I shrugged the thought off, and asked "Are you ready? We leave for the isles tonight."

Lucian's eyes lit up. "Yes!" He shouted. "I-I got the um the…"

"The sacrifice." I finished for him.

"Yes. He was a murderer from Zaun. I found time to stalk him outside of the institute. He was visiting for a drug deal or something. After I left this morning I followed him to the abandoned warehouse only a mile away from the institute, and was able to kill the dealer and apprehend him." He said inconspicuously.

I paused for a moment, wondering what would possess him to do this on his own. "And where…" I thought for a moment, still baffled at his impulsive blunder. "And where might his still very live body be?" I grit my teeth, tapping my boot on the ground impatiently.

"In my closet. I didn't know where else to put him." He said walking over to his closet, which was hastily locked with an old chain.

"You did what!?" I screamed, pushing him inside and closing the door and locking it.

"Where else was I supposed to put it?" He asked genuinely.

"You fucking-Argh!" I was too frustrated. I severed the chain with a quick magic dagger, opening the door. There sat a foul looking man, covered in Zaun's disgusting filth, and his own waste. The closet wreaked. He must have been here all day.

"But we have him right? That's what matters. I mean I got him in through a weapon shipment, and no one noticed," He said remaining calm, walking overt beside me.

"Okay, now how exactly do you propose we walk him through the front doors of the institute of war? Hmm? Did that thought ever cross your mind?" I yelled frustrated.

"Well I thought you'd have some magic spell to get him out." He said in disbelief

"Whelp sorry but I haven't learned the spell that makes live serial killers poof on over to Thresh's condo in the Shadow Isles."

We sat silent for a moment, thinking of options. Finally I sighed, figuring the best way to deal with this problem.

"Lucian, I'm sorry for yelling. It's just of the utmost importance that we are not caught. Luckily, I know how we can get him out undetected. Follow me." I said, calming myself down.

We walked out of his room and down to the courtyards of the institute. After fifteen minutes or so of a silent walk, we reached a lush, manmade jungle.

"I've never been to this part of the institute before." He said in wonder, admiring the view.

I called out to the vast jungle. "Rengar, it is Mei."

A massive beast burst from the Brush, with a deer corpse hanging from its mighty jaws. He dropped it, and greeted me. "Ah Mei. You brought a friend. I thought I told you to refrain from doing that, you know what happened last time you brought one." He laughed hardily. "I will not pay your friends hospital bills again."

"You learned your lesson." I answered chuckling, although a several broken bones and a crushed femur is nothing to be laughing about. Unless of course you are a massive feline, or me.

"Anyhow, I assume we are ready, and that your friend here will be accompanying us." He asked, walking towards us, standing on his hind legs, towering above us.

"Yes, but I have one more favor to ask of you." I said, patting him on the waist. "You see, my friend here fucked up a little bit."

He stared daggers into Lucian. "How so?"

"Well a sacrifice was needed for one last project in the isles. However, instead of calling me, he brought him here, to the institute. He snuck a large load of weaponry and scrolls in, concealing the body of a serial killer. Well the live body that is." I said, trying not to anger the creature in front of me.

"And you need to bring him out. Why not just use the same trick? Conceal him in a shipment." He asked.

"You see that's what I thought at first. But the League checks more stringently on exports, to prevent stealing. However, you have that nifty ability to sneak around and what not. So if you could take him and get him to Demacia's northern harbor, I can double your pay." I said smiling as cutely as possible.

"Hmm I don't know Mei. That's high risk. I don't mind accompanying you to the Shadow Isles for our original…" I cut him off with a quick gesture. Lucian was not to know of my true intentions. He picked up, and paused. Luckily Lucian was still looking out at the trees. "But this could be dangerous."

I smiled playfully. "How about I organize you and Nidalee a nice candlelit dinner?" I giggled.

"What makes you think I'd be interested in such a thing!?" He said picking me up by the coat collar.

I retained my smile, and he let me down. "Fine, but I expect these blades sharpened to perfection when this is done!" He yelled panting. It was an odd pay, but he insisted I use my magic to prevent his blades and claws from dulling.

"Meet us at Lucian's dorm tonight, and we'll get started." I said walking out of his jungle. I stopped, looking at Lucian. "We will get her back." I said in attempt to reassure him.

He smiled, nodding in acknowledgment.

Although I felt little compassion anymore, I could understand his desire to get what he loved back. If I were given the opportunity to get Mera back...I…

**Authors Note #2: Abrupt ending, but chapter 7 is a big one! **


	7. Chapter 7: Senna

**Authors Note: Chapters done. Not much to say, except that it would have been much longer, but I decided to split it into two like I usually do. This means that eight will be out released pretty soon. Anyway, enjoy. **

Chapter 7: Senna

That night, Rengar met me at my dorm. It was relatively easy moving the killer out of the institute undetected. We fit him into one of Rengar's large burlap sacks that he used to move his kills. Rengar then was able to move it through the halls completely undetected, while Lucian and I registered for a winter vacation in Demacia.

Lucian and I took a carriage from the institute to Demacia's northern gate, where we would walk around the cities walls to the port. This allowd us to avoid city traffic and any suspicious guards. Rengar was most likely already there, or at least at the gate. He would meet us at the port, and we would take a rented sailboat to the Shadow Isles on a two day voyage.

The carriage ride was completely silent. Neither Lucian nor I chose to start any sort of conversation. It was a blissful sort of silence. The cool night air leaked through the carriage, the aroma of the surrounding forest enchanting us as we passed. This night was the first to start a chain of events that would change both of our lives forever. It was a sort of, blissful prelude.

Reaching the northern gate, we left the chariot, not giving any sort of thanks to our driver. The guards ignored us, as we walked away from the gate, and began scaling the circumference of the city. We passed through two villages, where we decided it would be best to keep moving. Attracting any sort of attention would be dangerous. The institute expected us to be in Demacia, however in two days we would already be in the Shadow Isles.

The walk was similar to the chariot ride. Silent, peaceful. The winter air became more apparent outside of the chariot, however Demacia always seemed to radiate a unique warmth. Lucian walked besides me gazing at the stars with those same, cold, unforgiving eyes. I could tell he was as anxious as I was, and it gave me a sense of accomplishment helping him. It was a feeling I couldn't quite explain, but I imagined it was similar to the feeling Vel'Koz received helping me. I smirked at the thought.

After several hours of walking, I looked ahead to see the quiet port of North Demacia, an awaiting Rengar, and our humble sailboat.

Rengar was observing the boat, still carrying his burlap sack full of serial killer. He noticed us and called out: "This boat is a piece of trash Mei! Where did you get it?"

"I rented it from the port. Believe it or not, you don't get much business at a port that leads to the Shadow Isles." I remarked sarcastically.

"Let's hope it doesn't sink on the voyage. Come on I think the cargo is waking up." Rengar laughed, walking onto the ship.

He dropped the burlap sack, letting out the serial killer. He was bruised badly, and sweaty from the trip. He stunk even worse than he did when we found him.

"Lucian, what are you doing?" A distant, familiar voice called.

"Yasuo…You shouldn't have followed us." Lucian said, acknowledging his friend, who stood outside the boat, observing the situation.

"No, you should have told me. I could have helped." Yasuo exclaimed firmly.

"But why would you? What do you gain?" Lucian retorted.

"Lucian I think I'd consider you a friend, and friends help each other. We are two men who have nothing left, that's reason enough for me." He said frankly.

"Yasuo, I agree, but this is a mission for us alone." Lucian replied coldly.

"No Lucian, it's too late. He knows already, the best thing we can do is take him along." I sighed.

"Fine then. Let's go." Lucian agreed hesitantly, gesturing his friend onto the boat.

Rengar sailed the ship northward, into the black ocean. It was beyond me how Rengar ever learned to navigate a ship, but I assumed it was easy, and that he simply deduced a simple way to do it.

I laid down on cotton sacks of dairy, and let the cool ocean air run through my hair. I undid my coat, revealing a sleeveless grey cotton shirt. The breeze was soothing, clearing my mind of the anxiety, excitement, and fear of what was to come.

I awoke the next morning with a small headache from the rocking of the ship. It moved at a steady pace across the calm ocean, creaking only occasionally, protesting the small gusts of wind. In the back corner of the ship Yasuo and Lucian slept peacefully side by side. Across from them was a sleeping murderer, bound by sturdy ropes, and gaged by a dirty cloth. Rengar was still manning the ore, his white fur flowing in the breeze.

I sat up, crossed my legs, and casted a simple mirror. I looked like a mess. I hadn't cut my hair in months. The curly black locks fell to my shoulders unevenly, and one of my eyes was completely covered by a curtain of hair. I brushed it out of the way, only to reveal several dark bags under my red eyes. I sighed heavily, and dismissed my appearance.

I walked besides Rengar and asked: "So when do you think we will get there."

"By nightfall. When we arrive, will we start right away?" He asked in regards to the sacrifice.

"Yes. We will help Lucian first, and send him off. As I aid him, you will arrange the sacrifices for the immorality array, and then leave back to the institute" I paused for a moment. "Rengar I am indebted to you. If there is anything you need…"

"I'll keep that in mind, Mei, but for now we have a mission to complete."

The day went by fast. Yasuo and Lucian made small talk, and I sat over the boats edge, looking into the ocean. As we approached the isles, the sea became more rough and unforgiving. At one point, a wave nearly toppled the frail sailboat, sending our sacrifice overboard. Luckily, Yasuo was agile enough to catch him before he was sent to a watery grave.

The Shadow Isle's dock was abandoned almost completely. Few structures stood, each void of life. The moon was covered by black clouds, and a treacherous howl could be heard in the distance. It was all to perfect a horror film setting.

As we walked through the abandoned town, we kept our guard up. The Shadow Isles were home to various societies that tended to be unfriendly to visitors. However, this particular town seemed to be completely abandoned.

The prison was only a short walk away from the dock. During the prisons golden days, the Shadow Isles main import was prisoners of war. Having the prison this close to the Isle's only port was a strategic business and military decision. The warden of the prison adored torturing prisoners in the most gruesome ways possible. Or so it was told. No one lived to see the light of day in the prison, therefore the only accounts were from prison guards. The warden disappeared leaving quite a bit of speculation. Particularly, Thresh, the Chain Warden, was held into question, but he denied any activity with the prison.

Upon arriving, we beheld quite a sight. The facility stood several stories high, and its height was only matched by its width. The prison must have been kilometers long, if not more. The color was a dark grey, decorated with cracks, and patches dark spotted moss. What was interesting is that the prison held no windows, only holes from erosion and time.

"I wonder how many Demacian soldier's died here…" Yasuo mumbled gazing at the prison.

"None. The prison was used to hold Noxian prisoners of war. It was one of King Jarvan III's greatest blunders. He had no idea of the terrors that took place behind those walls. When he realized, he shut down the prison, keeping it from the public at all cost. It worked, but the institute holds all of the information from the Runic War." I explained, opening the prison's decrepit gates.

"This is where we'll find Thresh…?" Lucian asked hesitatingly.

"Yes. I know where he is, and I'll retrieve the soul for you. I'd much prefer if you stood out here." I said firmly. I couldn't have Lucian seeing the immorality array, which was on the bottom floor of the prison.

"There is no way in hell. I can't trust that you'll get her back. Not only that, but I want to be there if you do." He demanded. Obviously there was no way to keep him out here.

"Fine, but we go to him, get the soul, and get out. Understood? No violence to Thresh. We will convince him with words." I said calmly, realizing there was no way to convince him otherwise.

"How do you plan to do that?" Yasuo asked.

"A soul is a soul, and hopefully he'll be willing to make the trade off." I explained.

"A soul is more than just the life energy though. It's there personality, their emotions, their being. Senna is not on equal grounds with a fucking serial killer!" Lucian yelled, pushing me against the prisons stone wall, grabbing my collar.

I looked to Rengar, and nodded. He grabbed Lucian, and threw him off me, his body colliding with a parallel wall. Rengar proceeded to drop the bound serial killer, and sprint through the prison. From there he would organize my sacrifices, and leave.

Lucian sighed, getting up from the ground. "I'm sorry. I'll trust your judgment here Mei." Lucian said, apologizing. "Where'd Rengar go?" He asked looking around.

"I dismissed him. He has no more purpose here. Come now, Thresh will be in the warden's office." I said, walking through the dusty, black hallways.

The only source of light came from the moon, shining through cracks in the walls. As we ventured further, the light faded, and I cast a makeshift light source. After some time, Lucian, Yasuo, and I reached the warden's office, which overlooked the entire prison. We pushed open the dark iron doors, revealing the green skeletal phantom Thresh, who had obviously been expecting us, as he was sitting at the warden's desk, his lantern on the table.

"Ahhh what a pleasant surprise. My three greatest friends in the whole world. Mei, Lucian, and other guy." He said sarcastically in his eerie, hoarse voice.

"Good to see you too, Thresh." I greeted, keeping an eye on Lucian, who was fighting back the urge to shoot.

"Seeing as your brought Lucian along, I assume you are here for Senna." He looked at Yasuo, who carried the serial killer. "And you brought a trade-off. Now what makes you think I would give such a soul, who has caused Lucian so much grief, to you? And for such a lowly, putrid soul." He growled.

"I don't. And the three of us can't take you on. However…" I said smiling, holding out my right arm. On it was a summoning array that mimicked Nocturne's. However, it simply summoned his ghostly mist. It was a gamble, but if it worked, Thresh would realize he was no match for the nightmare.

"Well…" He chuckled.

A black fog filled the room, extinguishing the light. Nocturnes laugh could be hear throughout, strengthening the illusion I was creating. Lucian and Yasuo struck a defensive position, preparing for an attack that wouldn't come.

"You're clever Mei. I'll give you the girl, but I must know what you're intentions are. You have no reason to help him, and as far as I know, don't have the compassion to. I'm curious to see what happens next…" He said, laughing.

I replied with silence, dragging the sacrifice next to his lantern. I drew the array which would transfer his soul to the lantern, allowing Senna's to return to her Lucian. The array glowed the same light green that Thresh's body irradiated. The entire room became enveloped in this color, dissipating the dark fog.

"Sen…" Lucian stuttered, tears of joy beginning to materialize in his eyes.

On the floor, Senna lay, naked, eyes fluttering. Her dark skin was clean and cristine, her muscles and bones taking no damage, despite years of malnourishment. The lantern preserved her physical form.

"Senna!" Lucian yelled, running to his beloved. He picked her up and embraced her.

"Lucian…" She croaked, hugging him tightly.

Yasuo leaned against the wall, smiling. Thresh had already disappeared from the room. Lucian held out his left hand, giving Senna her weapon.

"Senna, I will never leave your side again. I will always be here for you." Lucian promised. "Accept this, and we can hunt the dark together. Those who did this to you will pay."

"Lucian my dear…Thank you." Senna cried.

Lucian turned to me, extending his right hand, pointing his silver grey pistol at me.

"What Thresh said about alterative motives, is true. I saw the summoning array from the window, and the sacrifices. You are using us for some sick plan, and I knew it from the start." He accused coldly.

"That's quite the accusation, considering I'm the reason your beloved Senna is standing here next to you." I said, clenching a fist. The fact that he had the audacity to accuse me of this, was disgusting. However, he is human, and I should have expected such a move.

"Senna, she is of the dark, and plans to use us for some horrible ritual." He accused ignorantly.

"You're sure about this honey?" Senna asked, raising her own weapon, her dark hair covering her left eye, her other staring at me angrily.

"You can trust me. You always can." Lucian reassured.

"Lucian don't do this. You don't know if that's true." Yasuo argued, putting his arm in front of me.

"Step aside, you don't know what she is." Lucian demanded.

I laughed out loud, casting a smoke screen on the floor. I ran out of the room as fast as my weak legs could take me, down flights of stairs. It would only take a minute for them to recover. Yasuo may protect me, but the couple together would overcome him, and come for me.

I looked back, as I ran down several flights of cracked stairs, seeing a flash of light. Lucian had fired at Yasuo, however, the shot could be heard reflecting into a wall. I reached the bottom floor. It was wide, empty, only a few prison cells were scattered throughout. In the center was my immortality array.

I ran to the center, and observed the five sacrifices, bound and placed strategically across the circle. I smiled at the creation, panting, and still winded form the run. I prepared to offer blood to the pocket watch, but was stopped by a thump in my head.

I fell to the ground, dropping the pocket watch at my side. Blood poured from my head, in front of me, missing the pocket watch. I peered above to see the blurry figure of Senna standing above me. I could hear her talking, unable to make out the words. After a few seconds, I realized what had happened.

I was dead.


End file.
